Careless Whispers
by MoonliteMuse
Summary: Songfic. Zuko cheated on Katara, and this dance is his last chance. What will he make of it? Mysterious ending! Modern AU. Based on the cover of Careless Whispers by Seether. Complete. Reviews are needed! Sorry I stink at summaries!


Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Avatar.

**A/N: Something I wrote when I took a camping trip to Gettysburg. Please review! By the way it is set in modern AU.**

She's right over there, Zuko thought, staring longingly at the mocha skinned beauty who had eyes as blue as the ocean that surrounded her village. The girl wore a sky blue and cream halter dress that tied around the neck and hung comfortably around her ankles. The creaminess surrounded her from waist up, drawing attention to her perfect bosom. Then starting around her hips was a lightly spray-painted blue that grew darker and more vivid as it crawled down her dress. By the time it reached her ankles, it was a deep, navy blue. This color scheme especially accentuated her naturally curvy body. Zuko saw the black satin choker around her neck and he smiled to himself. This necklace had a blue stone in the front, held by a golden clasp. Waves and other water-like designs were carved into it. What the girl wore on her neck was a family heirloom, and Zuko had never seen her without it.

Forget the past, Zuko thought to himself, and maybe she will, too.

The modern hip-hop music thudded in his head as he debated with himself. Finally he walked over to her, the back of his neck hot. When she heard him approach, she spun around, but so gracefully that her glass of punch never spilled. Her glossy pink lips were quite unhappy. Zuko was unsure if it was the bright neon lights or the small fires in her eyes that made them shimmer.

"Hi, Katara," the boy in a black suit said nervously. Man, was the gym always this hot?

After a long silence that left Zuko wondering if she had heard him, the girl named Katara responded, "Hello."

Well, it was certainly more than he expected. Summoning all of his bravery, or at least what was left of it, he held out his hand. "One chance?"

The scowl lifted from her angelic face slowly. "One chance," she warned, putting her hand into his pale, ivory one. His spirits lifted, but his heart remained in utter turmoil as he led her to the center of the dance floor.

A pair of white-strapped heels clicked, then fell silent at the same time the black leather shoes did. Softly in the background started Boys Like Girls "Hero/Heroine". Zuko raised a held hand in the air, about the level of her eyes. Not daring enough to touch the dip in her side, his other hand was placed on the bicep of her arm, as hers was placed on his.

Anyone who looked in the pair's direction could see it immediately. Her caramel skin, his pale porcelain flesh. His black suit, her mostly white dress. Yin and Yang's eternal dance.

No spoken words were exchanged. An untainted silence hung between them, their eyes locked. But then it began. As two golden suns shined brilliantly into the twin oceans' surfaces, a movie presented itself, the music fading into the background.

xXx

The first one was a first date. _Their_ first date. Katara and Zuko held hands, walking through a quiet park in a dazzling sunny afternoon. Talking, laughing, an occasional blush creeping onto Katara's cheeks. Without warning the movie skipped to the end of the evening where Zuko took Katara back home, kissing her forehead before she disappeared behind the doors of her apartment.

The second date. It was the fourth of July, and they went to the local fair. He won her a couple of prizes, including the prize he won for hitting the center of the target, sending Katara into a tank of water. The movie skipped again. They were on a blanket that was lying on soft, lush grass. Five colossal stuffed animals sat to Katara's left, her right hand entwined with her boyfriend's left. They marveled in quietness as the sky danced with its colorful skirts, always included with bone-shaking pops. Katara dared to look away from in all, and chose to stare into her beloved's warm amber pools. She could see painted rainbows in his compassionate eyes. Katara didn't realize she was staring until Zuko turned to her with an amused look on his face. Before she could blush and look away, he caught her lips in a sweet, tender kiss. Their first kiss.

The scene grew dark. Small, multiple stores popped up. A sick feeling twisted Zuko's gut. In the real world, Zuko danced off beat. But Katara, in complete understanding, followed him nonetheless. His gut wrung itself tighter. Katara. Understanding.

Stop! Zuko demanded the movie. But movies do not have ears.

The horrible scene unfolded before him. Mai had lured him into her trap, backing him up to a wall. Her lips squeezed onto his like a python. And Katara's friend, Suki, had seen it all.

"_He cheated on you, Katara."_

He felt the tears as if they were his own. He heard her say with a betraying voice, _"Why, Zuko?"_

xXx

That day he had hurt his honor, which he held close to him. But more importantly, he had hurt the person he treasured most.

What if she hadn't found out? What if she never had been told the truth from her friend's careless whispers, would it have brought her pain? He would've been able to get away from Mai, confess and apologize to Katara for his wrongdoings, and they would've still been together.

But she would've seen through him before he could tell her. Katara was no fool.

The next song battered him in his head loudly. If everyone could just leave the prom, and leave Katara and him alone, could he mend things? But what if they argued? Both of them would only receive more hurtful wounds.

Why did he cheat on her? Why couldn't he just have been faithful to Katara and created an alternate world with her?

His vision turned misty. He held her face gently in his hands. Was it supposed to be this way?

"Katara," his deep voice shuddered.

"Enough, Zuko," she whispered before pressing her lips to his. Katara pulled away with a sympathetic smile on her face. Then her sky-like dress disappeared. Preceding the opening doors were hard, choked sobs, the girl wrapping her arms around herself.

Katara left the stunned boy with a question, what had he done with his last chance?

**A/N: So, what do you think Zuko did with his last chance? Was that Katara's goodbye kiss? Or was it the kiss of forgiveness? Keep in mind what Zuko has had to do in the past to apologize to her. Review and give me your opinions!! Thank you for reading _Careless Whispers,_ a songfic inspired by the cover of Careless Whispers by Seether.**


End file.
